Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.1 \times -0.625 \times -\dfrac{8}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{8}{8} = -1$ Now we have: $ 0.1 \times -0.625 \times -1 = {?} $ $ 0.1 \times -0.625 \times -1 = 0.0625 $